


Inappropriate Imprint

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inappropriate Teaching Moments, Shigure Kintoki is not Adult Supervision, Side Story, Squalo is not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Squalo gains a duckling. FromThe Hand that Rocks the Cradle Rules the Worldcontinuity. Set afterShigure Soen Ryubut beforeMist and Mischief.





	Inappropriate Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"Voooiii! Stop following me, brat." Takeshi pouted at him, and he facepalmed.

"But Shigure Kintoki says I should learn from you." Goddamn sentient Mist constructs and Tsuna's ridiculous set of baby Flames.

"That doesn't mean you sneak into my fucking car and follow me on a mission, Rainlet. I doubt either your father or your Sky want you to learn to kill yet." Except that the kid's eyes had gone flat and hard at that in a way that reminded him of Xanxus's insane baby Storm.

"I need to be able to protect Tsuna. And Shigure Kintoki says it's time." If he didn't have his hands full, driving far too fast, he'd throw them up in frustration at that response.

"Throw up and I gut you; steal my kill and -"

"You'll gut me. Maa maa." Fuck. The kid really had been spending too much time with Fon's grandkid and the insane baby Storm they were guarding from the Ninth for Xanxus.

"Voooiii. Your old man's going to kill me. Did you at least bring that cursed toy of yours along?" Mentioning the sword by name is like invoking it; he's made a point of not doing so since the issue where it had driven him to kidnap the two other Rains in the first place. His answer is a Misty 'nudge' that he recognises from his brief period carrying the damn thing. "You have. Joy."

"So who are you planning to kill, today, Squalo?"

"A sleazy piece of sh-cum. Likes swords and little boys and his wife caught him playing with both, and paid for me to deal with the issue. She specified messily." He didn't believe in sugar coating things for Dino's little army of Flame Users; the kids were likely to end up in charge of the Alliance, given the way the Vongola boys were falling and Tsuna’s bloodline. The vulgarity though; that his Sky's new Chatelaine objected to. "He's not a bad swordsman, but he's not even a match for you."

"Then -"

"Voooiii. What did I say would happen if you stole my kill?"

"Maa, maa. You're almost as highly strung as Pops is about Shamal and Nana." Fuck. Was he really behaving that ridiculously? Those three were dancing around each other in a ridiculous fashion; he wished they'd just get over it and fuck already.

"You can watch. I expect a full breakdown of the technical flaws in his style and his execution of it." The younger Yamamoto blinked at him, as if he didn’t understand what he’d just said, which given that he’d been speaking Italian and the kid was still mastering the language - he switched to Japanese and repeated himself, adding: “And if you spot all his mistakes, we’ll spar later. But only if you spot them all.”

The salute from the younger Rain borders on impudent, but there’s another Misty ‘nudge’ from the cursed toy that the boy’s holding. He ignores it, pointedly and concentrates on his driving and adjusting his mental plans to account for the presence of the pre-teen.

The target was as easy to defeat as he’d expected. He’d made it deliberately messy, not that that had phased his little shadow; but the new widow had requested it. The Varia did their best to fulfill every reasonable request from their contractors, and he took a great deal of delight in fulfilling the details of his contract. He adored Dino's little army, and that meant he took special offence to what the man had been caught doing - and the avaricious look in his eyes when he'd spotted Takeshi right before he'd been killed.

And his little shadow is good. Not that he'd expect anything else, given that Shigure Kintoki wanted the boy's hand on it's hilt quite so badly, but it was still amusing to hear Takeshi successfully rattling off the man's mistakes - including allowing himself to be distracted by Squalo's apparent youth and his own presence.

There's a Mist 'nudge' from the damn thing again, when he doesn't immediately promise Takeshi his sparring match, but he ignores it for a good five minutes, trying to decide on the rules for the match - and if he needed to go and work out his frustrations on a willing, of-age partner before hand. "Shinai only, full contact. No Shigure Kintoki, Takeshi; I'd rather not be short _another_ hand." The cursed sword tastes almost disappointed, but the younger Rain bounces in his seat all the way back to the Varia Compound.

"Voooiii, you didn't realise there was paperwork to be done after a contract?" He gets the _biggest_ set of puppy dog eyes and blinks; he hadn't been expecting the kid to unlock the Mist Secondary of his in _quite_ that fashion. Not by giving himself _puppy dog ears_! "Go play with Belphegor, brat. I'll fetch you from the training rooms when I'm done."

The sparring match is brutal, and the kid is definitely improving; he's starting to get the hang of the use of his Rain Flames in combat. Some of his hits have definite Tranquility behind them. And when their Flames flood the room, he's able to direct them, and _fuck_. That was close; the wave of water that crashes into him is unexpected, and he glares at Shigure Kintoki when he finally manages to dump Takeshi on his ass.

The Misty 'nudge' he receives is decidedly amused, and he rolls his eyes, and slings Takeshi over his shoulder, and dumps him in the car to go back to the Cavallone Mansion. Tsuyoshi makes an amused face when he returns with his exhausted child asleep in the passenger seat, Shigure Kintoki across the back seat, and takes Takeshi from him. "At least you wore him out, Squalo. Just next time, check the car for him before leaving on a mission, please?"


End file.
